I'm Just Me (Rebooted)
by Smart Mark
Summary: Jason Shaw finds himself at the worst school in Boston. He thinks that these next four years are going to be a living hell. Little does he know that four people will change his mind about that.
1. Chapter 1

"Great, just freaking great. Why did I have to end up here of all places?" Jason Shaw grumbled himself as he stood outside the doors of Jeff Moore High School.

Jason has always been an exceptional student so how did he get sent here to the worst school in Boston. Well let's go back a few months.

Flashback time in three, two, one.

Jason was on his way home when he found himself in a little altercation with the bully of the school he used to go to, Ryan Reeves.

The guy looked like he was on so many steroids he put Alex Rodriguez to shame.

"Hey, Shaw!" Ryan called out.

"What you idiotic meathead, do you need help tying your shoes?" Jason taunted.

"No, I'm tired of you makin' fun of me, now you're gonna pay!" Ryan threatened.

"Alright, Andre The Average Height, bring it on!"

Jason beat his ass worst then Stone Cold beat Debra. Seriously though, from the looks of that situation Debra got beat pretty bad, alright back to the story.

The cops unfortunately arrested Jason for it, the school caught wind of the it, and expelled him for it. Fast forward to the present and now he has to go to this crappy school because of it.

"I'm dumb enough to walk in a store and steal so I'm dumb enough to ask for a date with Lauryn Hill." he sung to himself.

As he walked into the school he noticed people staring at him.

To be honest he was kind of creeped out.

He missed his friends Dean, Seth, and Roman. They always had his back no matter what.

Jason walked into the room that had a sign that said "principal" on it.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Christopher Daniels, but you can just call me Daniels" There was a person sitting across the office too. "Oh, and that's my Vice Principal Frankie Kazarian." He added.

"Hi, Daniels and Kazarian, I'm supposed to be in room 125." Jason told them.

"You got Charlie's class, Kazarian said, go upstairs and look for a door that says Mr. Haas on it." Jason did as he was told and once he got there he took one of the only seats left in the room.

Mr. Haas noticed he was new so he asked him to stand up in the front of the class and introduce himself.

"My name is Jason Anderson Shaw, I'm 16 and I just came to learn."

As he sat down someone came running through the door.

She had pale skin and jet black hair.

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Haas. I overslept." She apologized.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again" he replied.

"You just missed the introduction of a new student, who is actually sitting in the seat next to you."

She glanced over at Jason who just waved.

"Hey, I"m Paige, Paige Knight" she introduced herself.

"I'm Jason Shaw" he replied.

Class went on until noon when it was time for lunch and recess. Jason didn't know where to sit so he just sat by himself.

"Hey stranger, you mind if I sit here?" a voice asked.

"Sure, it's a free country, I think" he quipped. "My name is Phil Brooks, but people call me Punk" he said.

"You were the kid sitting next to that short girl and that big black dude right?" Jason asked.

"Yep, you wanna be friends with an asshole like me?" Phil offered.

"This Canadian accepts that offer" Jason joked.

"Well, let me tell you what you need to know about the school" Phil said.

"Sitting at the table to our left are jocks, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Titus O'Neill, and Hunter Helmsley just to name a few. You need to watch out for Hunter though, his dad is the supervisor of the school, Vince McMahon.

At the table next to there's is the cheerleaders, your typical superficial airheads who possibly have a disease or two. The head cheerleader, Summer Rae is the one you need to look out for. She can manipulate just about anyone into doing what she wants.

Finally we have the normal people who sit in front of us. We have AJ Lee, Adrian Neville, Colt Cabana who is my best friend, Justin Gabriel, John Cena, Ettore "Big E" Langston, Bobby Roode who is also Canadian, Bryan Danielson, Ken Anderson, and Paige Knight who you've already met." Phil inferred.

"Thanks, Punk. It'll keep all of that in mind." Jason said.

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Jason was kind of tired so he found a nice corner to sleep in. Unfortunately, he was disturbed by someone. Jason was annoyed.

"What do you want" he asked with attitude.

"I just came to see if you were alright" the girl said.

"I was until you woke me up" he replied.

"Well anyway my name is AJ Lee." she said.

"Oh, you're the short girl who was sitting next to Punk, right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me. So, Jason how are you liking the school so far?"she asked.

"Well, I met Punk and you so I guess I'm fine. My question to you is how did someone so sweet and happy end up in a hellhole like this?"

AJ blushed at the complement. "My family isn't that rich. This school was the only one cheap enough." she explained.

"That sucks, I'm here because I beat the crap out of someone." Punk said.

"Well, this was nice. You wanna hang out sometime?" she asked.

"Sure."

AJ left and Jason just went back to sleep.

About 20 minutes later he was woken up again.

"Goddamnit, what?!" he yelled.

"Relax man it's just me, you know Phil Brooks" he said cautiously.

"Sorry man, what is it?" he asked.

"Recess is over. It's time for class" Punk explained.

Mr. Haas didn't give any homework that day to the surprise of everyone.

As Jason was walking back home he was hit from behind by someone.

"Hey, New Kid we just wanted to give you a proper welcome."

Jason could see that it was the jocks. They proceeded to kick him while he was down.

All he could remember seeing before falling out of consciousness was what looked like more people fighting them off.


	2. Knocked Out

"Yeah, that's right! Run you fuckin' pussies!" Punk yelled out at the jocks.

Punk, along with Big E and John Cena fought off Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, and Hunter Helmsley.

"Is he okay?" John Cena asked concerned.

"Of course, John. He's fine. It's not like he was just being pummeled by three of the strongest dudes in school." Big E remarked.

"Hey man, just because you're bigger and stronger than me doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." John threatened.

"You better back off, son."

Big E then pushed John away.

"Hey! Can you two get over yourselves for a second? In case you forgot, we've got an unconscious classmate on the ground here." Punk reasoned.

John and Big E glared at each other before turning their attention to Jason.

"Okay, now does anybody know where this guy lives?" John asked.

"Nope." Ettore answered.

"No dice." Punk admitted.

Big E picked up Jason and threw him over his shoulder.

"Well, he's staying at your house tonight, Punk." Big E proclaimed.

"What! Why my house?!"

"He's your friend." John pointed out.

"But me and AJ were supposed to hang out tonight." Punk complained.

"You still can. Just in your house while periodically checking up on Mr. Shaw." Big E said.

"Fine. I'll call her and tell her that we're gonna have some company."

"That's right, Phil." John said.

"It's Punk, John." He corrected.

"Whatever, Punk."

Later that day...

Big E carried Jason's unconscious body all the way to the Straight Edge teen's house and dropped him on the couch in his living room.

"Jesus Christ, dude. You've only been here one day and you're already knocked out on my couch. That's gotta be a new record." Punk joked.

"Alright, man. I'm gonna go home. My dad's probably waiting for me. Or he's passed out drunk. Either way I'm going home." Big E said.

"Me too." John also said.

"See ya, big man. Bye, Dudley Do-Right." Punk joked.

John flipped him off as he left the house.

"Fuck you too, John." Punk retaliated.

He then turned his attention to the "sleeping" teen on his couch.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends."

He then went to tidy up the house before AJ arrived.

6:37 P.M

Just as Punk finished setting the table, he heard a slight, timid knock on the door.

Punk nearly sprinted to the door and opened it but not before spraying himself with some of his cologne.

"Date or not, I'm not trying to smell like I just came out of a dumpster." He thought.

"Hello, AJ-Paige?! What are you doing here?"

This was quite a surprise to Punk. He wasn't expecting Paige to show up on his doorstep.

"I'm looking for Jason. Ettore told me that he was here."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to why Paige was looking for a dude she just met, but that's a question for another time.

"Yeah. He's lying down on my couch right now."

"Can I please come in? I really need to see him." Paige begged.

Okay, now Punk was really the hell does Paige need to see him for?

"Alright, spill. Dude, do you like Jason?"

Paige's face turned bright red.

"No! I need to talk him. I have a feeling that he isn't a big fan of the jocks right now and I've got a plan to take them down a peg." Paige explained.

"Well, he's knocked out right now. Tell me this plan. I'm interested in what you had in mind."

"It involves you, Big E, and John. Along with the rest of the normal kids. I've also got someone on the inside that can help."

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Titus O'Neill."

"How'd you convince him to help you out with your plan?"

"He said that he's tired of getting treated like trash by the rest of the jocks."

"Nice. We got another black guy on our side. I was starting to feel racist." Punk joked.

Paige punched his arm.

"Haha, very funny smartass." Paige said sarcastically.

"You wanna stay? Me and AJ are about to hang out and Jason's already here. We could all chill together."

"Thanks for the invitation, but I've got planning to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Punk."

"See you later, goth girl."

As Paige walked away, she caught a glimpse of Punk hugging AJ and welcoming her in to his house.

Inside the house...

"Hey, Punk. AJ said, What's Jason doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that. Me, Big E, and John had to rescue him from the jocks. They were beating the everliving shit out of him."

AJ had a disgusted look on her face.

"What for?"

"Hell if I know. Probably just wanted to "show him who's in charge" of the school." Punk mocked.

"Assholes." AJ said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, Big E carried him to my house and layed him down on my couch. That's where he's been for the last three hours."

"Is he okay?" She asked with concern.

"He's got a few bruises. I'm gonna let him stay here tomorrow while we're at school. He needs to rest. I'll find out where he lives and have Bobby drive him home when I get back."

"How do you know that he'll agree to do that?"

"Trust me, he will. They're both Canadian so they'll get along fine. Plus, he still owes me for getting him with Christy Hemme."

"Good point." AJ agreed.

"Now, there's pizza on the table. Let's eat. Then, prepare to get your ass beat in Mortal Kombat."

"Oh, bring it on Punk."


	3. The Aftermath

"What the- Where am I? Why does my head hurt? Is that laughing I here? The fuck?"

Punk and AJ were now staring and giggling at Jason waking up.

All of a sudden, he just popped up off the couch and stood in a karate pose.

"Prepare to get fucked up, motherfuckers!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, calm down. It's just me." Punk laughed.

Jason's body then reminded him of his pain and he clutched his ribs in agony.

"Shit. I feel like Biggie Smalls and Rick Ross both fell on me at the same time."

"Then lay back down."AJ said.

"Oh, I didn't see you there sunshine." Jason said to AJ with a smile on his face.

AJ blushed at his comment and Punk grew jealous.

"Anyway, you want some food? I know you haven't eaten anything all day." Punk said changing the subject.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry."

"There's some left over pizza over there. You can have that if you want." Punk offered.

"Thanks, dude. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Shaw. I'll go put it in the microwave and bring it to you."

"How long was I out?" Jason asked.

"Let's see. It's 10:30 now so, about seven and a half hours. Those jocks beat you up pretty bad." Punk answered.

"So, it was the jocks. Why did they target me? I literally haven't spoken two words to them. I've only been at the school for a day."

"Well, I told you to look out for them. My guess is that they wanted to make a statement. You see, last year the school year ended with the jocks getting pranked."

"By who?"

"By none other then the super jerkface heating up leftover pizza for you." AJ butted in.

Punk smirked.

"You know, normally I would tell you all about how I single-handedly pulled off the greatest prank in Jeff Moore High history, but I'm feeling generous tonight. AJ, how about you tell Jason how awesome I am this time, considering you brought up the fact that I did it."

AJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay, flashback time. On the last day of school before summer vacation, Punk had the brilliant idea of pouring itching powder and salt into every member of the football team's lockers. Even Big E wasn't safe."

"Hey! I told you to remind me to not pour it into his locker." Punk defended himself as he walked toward Jason with his food.

"I did! Seven times!" AJ fired back.

"Wow, Punk. By the sounds of that I can tell becoming friends with you was a great move on my part." Jason said sarcastically.

"I don't have to give you this pizza." Punk threatened.

"Give him the food, Phil." AJ told him.

"Yeah, _Phil. _Give me the food. Jason hungry." He mocked.

"It's Punk to you, Shaw. Only AJ gets to call me Phil."

"Jesus, dude. So, what are you two, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

AJ and Punk both blushed at that comment.

"No, we're just really close friends."AJ assured Jason as she lightly punched Punk in the shoulder.

"Right, Punk?"

He looked kind of sad.

"Yeah, just friends."

Jason looked at the two of them.

"Bullshit!"

"What?!" AJ and Punk yelled.

"You may not be a couple, but I can tell you have some sort of feelings for each other."

"Well, what-what about you and Paige, huh?" Punk countered.

"What about me and Paige?"

"While you were knocked out on my sofa, Paige came looking for you. She said that she had a been coming up with a plan to take down the jocks and it had to do with you. Plus, I saw the way you looked at her when she came in late this morning."

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I wasn't intrigued by the girl, but I barely spoke to her at all today. Plus, I just met her."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Eat your food. I'm going to sleep. AJ, if you're staying here, then you can sleep in the guest room."

"You know the only reason he's not inviting you to come sleep in his room is because he doesn't want to prove my point about you two being a couple." Jason teased.

"Shut up, Shaw!" Punk yelled.

"Good night, Punk."

Punk flipped him off as he went to his room.

Now it was just AJ and Jason in the living room.

"You're really going to sleep on the couch?" AJ asked.

"Well, I've done that for most of the day and it's not like I can sleep in the same bed as you, or Punk for that matter."

"Today's been pretty crazy, huh?"

"You could say that again. My first day and I've already pissed off somebody, somehow. Something tells me that this year is going to be full of surprises. I can't wait. Bring it on, I say."

AJ laughed.

"Good night, Jason. See you in the morning."

"See you, AJ."

AJ turned off the lights before leaving the room.

Jason stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, this year's gonna be crazy."


	4. Dad

About two months had passed, and Jason had fit in with the crowd rather quickly. He got along with just about everyone who didn't seem like an asshole to him which was everyone in the normal group. Well, everyone except Ken Anderson. He was the funny kind of asshole. Jason and Ken constantly argued with each other over such important subjects such as, who was better at sports or who would beat the other one in a fight. This was all done in a playful manner of course. There was no malice involved in the two's exchanges.

Jason swore that Bryan Danielson was THE biggest nerd he'd ever met in his life. He was a vegan ad would tell everyone at lunch how wrong we were for eating meat. He also had a really big rage problem, or "Nerd Rage" as Jason liked to call it. If someone ticked him off even a little bit, he would threaten to fuckin kick the person's head in. Then he would just start yelling NO! over and over again like a crazed madman until one of us calmed him down. Also, Bryan apparently developed some sort of inferiority complex on account of being the shortest male in the group. He would constantly remind everyone how he wasn't the weak link. As far as Bryan went, Jason came to the conclusion that that kid needed professional help or a hug or something.

When Jason met Adrian Neville and Justin Gabriel he came to the conclusion that those two weren't afraid of anything. They seemed like daredevils to him. Justin told him about how him and his dad went bungee jumping once every two weeks. Adrian was originally from England but moved to Boston about two years ago. In England they called him the Jumpin' Geordie on account of his accent and his ability to flip from a standing position at any angle. Jason was truly amazed at the two.

If Bryan was the most nerdy person Jason had ever met, then Colt Cabana was the goofiest. Seriously, this kid looked like he came straight out of comic book. He wore a headband and had the words BOOM! and POW! stitched onto his jeans. He was like a walking comic book. Jason couldn't understand how people could be so different from each other but still be best friends. Punk seemed way more angry wnd serious then Colt. You know, disregarding the prank stuff.

Big E and John might've been the biggest teens he had seen in his life. John was strong, but Big E was on another level. If you had to fight these two at the same time, you'd be dead. He was also thankful for Big E for carrying him to Punk's house. Everybody in the group pokes fun at Big E for his giant pecs because they looked like boobs. Jason's still trying to find out how Big E puts up with that crap, and better yet how the group gets away with it. I mean, they call him Big E for a reason. That guy will straight up flatten you.

Him and Bobby got along fine, but not because they're both Canadian like Punk said. Jason appreciated the act of kindness Bobby had committed by picking him up and driving him home. Roode had failed to tell him that he was mainly doing it because he owed Punk, but the two hit it off regardless. Apparently, Bobby was the oldest out of the entire normal kids group. He was 17 while the youngest was AJ who was 14 and turning 15 in March. Bobby was in his senior year so this was the last year that the group would be whole. He vowed that he wouldn't leave the school without giving the jocks their just desserts.

Speaking of that, Paige told the entire group at lunch to meet her at her house by 5:00 to discuss the plan.

Jason, AJ, and Punk all rode with Bobby in his car while the rest of them either hopped on their bikes or walked.

"Hey, guys. Big E just texted me and he can't make it. He said his dad's in the hospital and he's not looking good." Punk informed everyone in the car.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked concerned.

"Alcohol Poisoning. He's been drinking nonstop since his wife left him. Erick lost his job soon after the divorce. Big E's tried to get him to stop hurting himself, but it seems like it was for nothing." AJ explained.

Jason then got this look of determination in his face.

"Roode, get us to that hospital right now."

"But, what about Paige and the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Screw that shit right now, man! Our friend needs us to be with him. Punk, call Paige, tell her what's going on, and have everyone come to this hospital!"

At the hospital...

Ettore was pacing back and forth outside his dad's hospital room. He was so worried. Thoughts like "My dad is going to die" and "This is my fault, I didn't try hard enough" ran through the buff teen's skull as he continued to panic.

"Yo, Big E!"

Ettore was shocked when he turned around to see the whole gang behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?

Punk walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon, man. Did you really think we'd leave you to deal with this all by yourself? Not a chance."

"But, what about the meeting and the plan?"

Paige spoke up.

"That's not important right now. What is important is your father's health."

A tear escaped from his eye.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you guys. You're the best."

"Yeah, we know how awesome we are." Ken butted in.

Everyone turned around to Anderson and told him to shut the hell up.

Just then, the doctor walked out of Erick's emergency room and everyone turned silent.

"So, how is he doc?" Big E asked anxiously.

The doctor took off his glasses.

"Ettore, you're father-


End file.
